Xilam
Xilam ''(pronounced as ''Cy-lam) is a French production company that specializes in animated series and feature films. Marc du Pontavice founded it in 1999 after he left Gaumont Multimédia. Xilam closed on June 14, 2018. History Programs such as Shuriken School, Space Goofs, and Oggy and the Cockroaches were internationally successful. In 2003, the company released its first animated feature film, the CGI-based Kaena: The Prophecy, and, in 2005, announced an animated film based on The New Adventures of Lucky Luke. In 2012, they announced Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie. Along with Zinkia Entertainment, Xilam ran Zinkia/Xilam Animation Studios, best known for 8 co-productions for Turner Broadcasting System Europe. Filmography Animated series Purchased from Gaumont * Dragon Flyz (1996-97) * Sky Dancers (1996) * Space Goofs (1997-08) * The Magician (1997-98) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (1998-18) Original * The New Adventures of Lucky Luke (2001-02) * Cartridge (2001) * The ZhuZhus (2002-06) * ''Fanta Babies: On the Case'' (2003-04) (co-production with Flowgo Television and Flowgo Animation) * Ratz (2003-06) * Pat the Dog (2003-06) * ''Gravity Falls: The Series'' (2003-06) * The Frankie Show (2003-06) * Escape from the ZhuZhus (2004-06) * Tupu (2004-12) * ''Pablo: the Penguional Paw'' (2004-06) * Bat Baby: The Aventures of Bat Baby and Robin (2005-08) (co-production with Zinkia Entertainment) * Zombie Sleepover (2005-06) * House of Backyard (2005-09) (co-production with Cartoonverse Television, Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enteprises, Universal Animation Studios, Denver and Delilah Productions, Turner Broadcasting System Europe, Turner Broadcasting System Latin America, and Connorback Enterprises) * One Girl with Zombie Duo (2006) * Shuriken School (2006-07) (co-production with Zinkia Entertainment) * ''Andrew the Magic President'' (2006-07) (co-production with Zinkia Entertainment) * Littlest Pet Shop (2006-09) (co-production with Hasbro Studios and Zinkia Entertainment) * Lilybuds (2006-08) (co-production with Zinkia Entertainment, France 3, Jetix Europe and Chellomedia) * Rantanplan (2006) * Tot Trek Clubhouse (2006-13) (co-production with BBC Television, Flowgo Television and Flowgo Animation) * Tweedle Dum/Dee (2006-08) (co-production with Backyardigans Studios) * A Kind of Magic (2006-18) * Rahan (2007) * Mini Beat Power Rockers (2007-09) (co-production with Zinkia Entertainment and Jetix Europe) * It's a Giant Land (2007-08) (co-production with Zinkia Entertainment and Marvel Television) * Garden King (2007-09) * ''Trolls in Heaven'' (2007-10) (co-production with Zinkia Entertainment) * Baby Bob (2007) (co-production with Zinkia Entertainment, Flowgo Television and Flowgo Animation) * ''BabyFirst TV: The Series'' (2008-10) * True & Grizelda ''(2008-11) (co-production with Zinkia Entertainment and Home Plate Entertainment) * [[Pajamas: Shooting Plake|''Pajamas: Shooting Plake]] (2009-12) (co-production with Zinkia Entertainment) * Mr. Baby (2009-10) * Zig and Sharko (2010-18) * The Daltons (2010–12) * FloopaLoo, Where Are You? (2011) * It's a Christmas Again! (2012-15) (co-production with Zinkia Entertainment) * Hubert and Takako (2012) * What's the Big Idea? (2014) * Rolling with the Ronks! (2016-18) Film Purchased from Gaumont * Dragon Flyz: The Legend Begins (1996; a compilation of the first three episodes of Dragon Flyz) Original * Original Xilam films before the series ** The ZhuZhus (2001) ** Pat the Dog (2002) ** Lilybuds (2006) ** Mini Beat Power Rockers (2007) * Kaena: The Prophecy (2003) * Shuriken School: The Ninja's Secret (2007 * Go West! A Lucky Luke Adventure (2007) * Shuriken School and the Prisoner of Mazakaban (2008) * Shuriken School and the Goblet of Fire (2008) * Shuriken School and the Order of Feonix (2008) * Shuriken School (2009) * Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) * Planet Xilam (2014) Other productions Purchased from Gaumont *''Monster Men'' (Single version of the opening song in the series Space Goofs; performed by Iggy Pop) *''The Fifth Element'' (1998, video game adapted from the 1997 film of the same name) Original *''Stupid Invaders'' (2000) (Video game adapted from the series Space Goofs) *''Do not panic on board'' (Single version of the opening song in the series Ratz; distributed by Sony Music) *''Ratz'' (2003) (Video game adapted from the series Ratz) *''Space Goofs 3D'' (2005) (Second video game adapted from the series Space Goofs) *''Shuriken School'' (2006) (Video game adapted from the series ''Shuriken School'') *''House of Backyard'' (Extended version of the opening song in the series House of Backyard) *''Bat Baby: The Adventures of Bat Baby and Robin: The Giant Box'' (Video game adapted from the series ''Bat Baby: The Adventures of Bat Baby and Robin'') *''Bat Baby: The Adventures of Bat Baby and Robin: The Riddler's Revenge'' (Another video game adapted from the series ''Bat Baby: The Adventures of Bat Baby and Robin'') *''Motorgilo'' (2007) (First game to be solely produced by Xilam) *''Miraculous'' (Single and extended version of the opening song in the series True & Grizelda; performed by Laura Marano) *''Shuriken School 2'' (2009) (Video game adapted from the series ''Shuriken School'') *''Pajamas: Shooting Plake'''' (2009) (Video game adapted from the series [[Pajamas: Shooting Plake|''Pajamas: Shooting Plake]]) References External links * Official website (French) * Official website (English) Category:French animation studios Category:Xilam Category:Television production companies of France Category:Zinkia Entertainment Category:Zinkia/Xilam Animation Studios